


Despacito. {Otayuri/SongShot}

by EmilySweet104



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: "Despacito" es la canción del momento. Suena en los negocios, los autos y las casas. Parece ser del agrado del mundo entero. Sin embargo, como toda excepción a la regla, hay alguien que no le encuentra gracia en absoluto a llevar dos meses escuchando la misma canción sonando en todos lados.La opinión de Yuri Plisetsky es clara. La odia. La detesta. ¿Logrará alguien hacerle cambiar de opinión?Ese fic es para todos aquellos que aman, odian (o ambas cosas) esta canción.»Humor {80%}»Romance {20%}»Los personajes de Yuri on ice no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Kubo y al estudio Mappa.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	Despacito. {Otayuri/SongShot}

La moda es efímera. Un día algo es lo más usado del mercado, al otro día nadie quiere comprarlo. Así fue siempre, y así siempre será.

O eso esperaba.

Estaba harto. Realmente sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento. Yuri Plisetsky no era una persona de modas, o eso decía él siempre.

Si salían zapatos nuevos, esperaba a que el furor desapareciera para dignarse a comprarlas. A veces ni siquiera eso. Todos sabemos que el tigre de Rusia tiene un estilo muy propio y que le vale una mierda si al resto no le gusta. Bastaba con que a él mismo le pareciera _cool_. Lo mismo con el resto de las cosas, inclusive la música.

En especial la música.

Por eso ya estaba cansado de ese estúpido tema del momento. "Del momento" hace unos dos malditos meses. No entendía que mierda pasaba con el mundo que no podían hacer pasar de moda esa porquería de canción.

A donde fuese que pasara, la escuchaba. Era nada menos que insoportable.

Para colmo, ese día se levantó de pésimo humor. Se había quedado dormido con la luz prendida y la ropa puesta, ocasionándole un incómodo despertar y un horrible descanso. Potya gustaba de despertarle mordiéndole los dedos de los pies o sentándose en su rostro como su fuese parte de la cama, por lo cual amanecía de formas diferentes cada mañana. Lo único que tenia en común con todas ellas, era el pelo de su mascota pegado por todas partes. 

Se duchó intentando relajar un poco el mal humor mañanero, usando su colección de belleza traída de Barcelona; shampoos, lociones, jabones carísimos. Amaba oler bien y que su cabello quedara suave. Nadie tenía porqué saberlo.

Se vistió refunfuñando por todos los pelos de Potya pegados en su ropa oscura y se resignó a que la felicidad que un gato podría brindarle a su vida, tenia siempre un precio que pagar. Cuando terminó de quejarse entre suspiros e intentar que sus prendas no parecieran salidas de la casa de la loca de los gatos, se dignó a ir por su desayuno mientras Lilia le analizaba de arriba a abajo con la mirada filosa de siempre.

—Es tarde.

Detuvo el primer sorbo a su bebida para mirar el reloj que colgaba de las paredes beige de la cocina.

_7:35 a.m_

—¡Solo por cinco minutos!

—Cinco minutos es media hora para mí y eso lo sabes. Debes ser responsable, ya eres grande. Recuerda que...

Mientras ella le daba una cátedra bien extensa y detallada de que al tener dieciocho años ya debía asumir las responsabilidades de ser un adulto, él intentó encontrar consuelo en su bebida caliente.No le reprochó en absoluto, porque sabia que no había forma de safarse de sus charlas. 

Luego del desayuno, su clase de ballet en "casa" comenzó. Normalmente le tenía allí tres horas, le dejaba descansar una hora y de allí salía para la pista de patinaje. Mudarse con Lilia a los quince no había sido la gran cosa para él, ya que se le había acostumbrado a las mudanzas desde muy pequeño. Pero tener la dieta vigilada y un límite de horario para ver televisión, había sido una mierda. Y aunque en su momento se había quejado muchísimo, ahora mismo podía agradecerle. Yuri era un joven sano, con un cuerpo bonito y mucha energía, y eso se lo debía a ella en gran parte.

A mitad de su clase, el celular de la mujer sonó avisándole que tenía mensajería en wpp.

El primer llamado fue el peor porque al tener el celular en la cartera, sonó más de lo que a Yuri le hubiese gustado.

_Deeespaaacito, quiero respirar tu cuello despacito..._

Le falló el _arabesque_ , pero supo recomponerse casi de inmediato. No podía gritar una palabrota, no solo porque ella se enojaría en grande, si no porque no sabía que decir. ¿Realmente Lilia también estaba con eso? Porque hasta la semana pasada, sus tonos de mensajería era timbrecitos bonitos o pura música clásica de calidad.

Lilia parecía ser muy popular ese día, porque el sonido no cesaba. Ella respondía y bloqueaba el dispositivo para enfocar su mente en el entrenamiento de su pupilo, por tanto, cada que le llegaba un mensaje, este timbraba al ritmo de la canción mas insoportable de todos los tiempos.

_Deeespaacito_

_Deespaacito_

_Deespacito_

_Deees..._

—¡Lilia, apaga eso, por todos los santos! !¿Cuanto mierda más vas a sonar esa cosa?!

—¡Yuri Plisetsky! Cuida ese vocabulario.

Al carajo el vocabulario. Ella jamás le había permitido el teléfono durante sus clases, y aunque esa fuese su casa y sus reglas, consideraba que teniendo dieciocho años podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Apagó el grabador y junto sus cosas intentando no pensar en lo insoportable que se oía el teléfono de Lilia desde allí.

—Tu clase no ha terminado.

—No puedo concentrarme con esa cosa, haré el resto mañana.

No tardó en apresurarse a salir de allí antes de que ella decidiera que no era una buena idea. Vivir con Lilia no era un plan a futuro, pero habia terminado siendolo. Asi que debia atenerse a muchas cosas hasta que decidiera que ya era lo suficientemente independiente como para no necesitar de sus consejos cada cinco minutos.

Así que ahora mismo iba refunfuñando cual señora amargada mientras se dirigía a la pista. Al salir antes de la casa, Yakov no pasaría por él, asi que tendria que soportar el camino a pie. Como la gente normal.

Iba ensimismado en su enojo cuando escucho que alguien le gritaba desde no demasiado lejos.

—¡Hey, tú! ¡¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo?!

¿Vieron? Ahí lo tienen. La razón numero uno por la cual detestaba movilizarse por la ciudad como la gente normal. El acoso.

Ya fuese por llevar el cabello largo o las piernas bonitas, Yuri era confundido por una chica algunas veces; solo algunas. Era fastidioso como algunos pasaban de su espalda ancha y su nuez de adán por andar mirándole el trasero mientras caminaba.

Estuvo por darse vuelta para encarar con insultos al sujeto, cuando escuchó salir música del maldito vehículo del cual se encontraba apoyado.

_...todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más, esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apurooo... des-pa-cito..._

—¡Hey! ¿Subes o no?—su voz se oía más cerca. Tan cerca que sintió como una mano intrusa se atrevía a entrar en contacto encima de su hombro—. Tranquila, muñeca; solo quiero pasar un buen rato. 

—¿A quién le dices muñeca, imbécil?— ea era su parte favorita. Como se les desfiguraba el rostro en sorpresa al ver que se estaban equivocando demasiado con él. La otra mejor parte, era cuando entendían quién era él.

— ¡Eres Yuri Plisetsky! Lo siento, lo siento. Me llamo Jeff— Oh, ahora era cuando se volvía educado y le trataba con respeto. No era como si tuviese intenciones de seguir su juego, pero aun si lo hubiese considerado, las ganas de tratarle bien se le esfumaron en un instante— . Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Tienes ganas de hacer algo divertido?

 _Deeespaaacito, quiero respirar tu cuello despacito..._

Decir que aquello termino con la radio del muchacho del otro lado de la calle, el parabrisas roto y una nariz en iguales condiciones, era algo común. Por dentro le agradecía la intervención. Golpear cosas siempre le bajaba el mal humor.

Al llegar a la pista, se ahorró el suspiro de cansancio. Había olvidado aquel asuntito en el que, por razones tan personales como la fiesta que daría Viktor esa semana, muchos de los patinadores que solía cruzar en la competencia estaban allí. Nadie querría perderse una festa de gran calibre, ya que les servía para relajarse antes de que llegaran las temporadas mas pesadas del año; pero al mismo tiempo, nadie quería dejar su entrenamiento en pausa.

Intentó ignorar el barullo que flotaba en forma de eco por todos lados gracias a la cantidad de gente que había y fue directo a los vestidores, donde se encargó de cambiar sus ropas de la forma mas rápida posible para no perder el tiempo. Reservó los patines para ponérselos cuando entrara a la pista. Mientras tanto, usó el espacio para estirar un poco mas antes de entrar, así prevenía accidentes.

Lamentablemente, los accidentes físicos era lo único que podía prevenir.

_Deeespaaacito, quiero respirar tu cuello despacito..._

Se volteó violentamente para encontrarse con Viktor y Yuuri. Éste último estaba rojo de vergüenza mientras que el ruso le abrazaba por las caderas y le cantaba ese tonto tema al oído. Ahí, justo en frente suyo, como si quisiera tener tanta información de lo que hacían cuando nadie les estaba viendo.

—¡¿Qué mierda creen que hacen?!

—¡Oh, Yurio!—Viktor le saludó con entusiasmo, haciendo notar que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Él se decidió por ignorar el torpe saludo y dejar salir su indignación en sus gritos que no perdían costumbre.

—¡Si van a hacer sus cochinadas váyanse a otro lado!

—Pero la canción me recuerda tanto a mi querid... 

—No me importa. Guardatelo para un hotel y deja de cantar esa basura— él había dado por zanjada la discusión, sin saber que a la pareja le parecía un dato fantástico saber cual era la nueva molestia del tornado ruso.

— Asi que... ¿no te gusta la canción? 

— ¿A qué clase de chusma palurda puede gustarle eso?—Cuando terminó la oración, pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo— . Ni te atrevas.

Viktor solo le sonrió, bien contento de tener con que entretenerse antes de que una zapatilla terminara decorando su rostro—A todo el mundo le gusta, el único amargado eres tú. Seguro es porque no la escuchaste bien.

— Um... Viktor... — mientras el ruso mayor buscaba bien decidido el tema en su teléfono, Yuuri era consciente de que el mas chico no tenia tiempo para tonterías. Nunca lo tenia. Y ese día en particular, parecía estar de pésimo humor.

_Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito..._

—¡Esta es la mejor parte! Vamos Yurio, mueve— Viktor estaba muy decidido a arruinarle la mañana, pero no quiso darle el gusto. Estaba bien dispuesto a pasarle de largo. Al menos, hasta que tomó a su tan querida pareja que no sabia donde ocultarse de la verguenza y le hizo danzar con él.

—¡Son un asco!¡No molesten!

Se apresuró a terminar de atar sus patines y se acercó a zancadas hacia donde estaba la pista, lista para ser patinada por él. No quería seguir escuchándoles. Antes de que pudiera ponerse los audífonos, sintió un peso extra en el cuello y un sonoro beso en su mejilla derecha.

La misma que seguramente había quedado con marcas de labial gracias a su pellirroja favorita.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿No te puedo saludar?

—No me das besos a menos que me quieras pedir algo, Mila—ella era así. Siempre bonita, siempre coqueta y siempre obteniendo lo que quería. Si él no tuviese puestos los ojos sobre otra persona, seguro los hubiese puesto en ella.

— Nada más quería saber si Otabek ya había vuelto a Rusia... ¿Tú sabes algo?— _Oh, hablando de poner ojos en las personas..._

—¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? Yo no soy tu mensajero, bruja.

—No quiero parecer necesitada hablándole todo el tiempo— le ignoró ella mientras tomaba agua de su botella. No era como si le diera celos que Mila se la pasase preguntando sobre Otabek Altin, pero...

—Se te nota la abstinencia a kilómetros Mila. No te responde porque fastidias—pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, sí lo estaba. Un poco.

—¡Oh vamos! Esta vez quiero hablarle por un tema profesional.

—¿Tema profesional? ¿tú? No me hagas reír—comenzó a dar vueltas en la pista para calentar, siendo seguido por ella muy de cerca.

—¡Te digo que es profesional Necesito que adapte una canción con sus habilidades de dj para mí.

Oh, eso era el colmo. Otabek no mezclaba canciones para nadie, nunca. Solo editaba sus propios programas y... todos los que Yuri le pedía.

— Sueña, que es gratis. Otabek solo mezcla temas para mí.

—¿Que tanto? Él es solo es tu amigo, yo podría ser su novia en un futuro— Yuri empezaba a enojarse. Si no había tenido suficiente para un milenio entero, Mila estaba ganándose un pase a la pradera de sus mejores insultos. Pero no era como si ella supiera que él y Otabek Altin llevaban saliendo dos meses ya, a las escondidas de todo el mundo—. En fin, como se que me ayudaras a convencerlo, te mostraré el tema que elegí.

—No me interesa— le cortó, mientras revisaba su WhatsApp. Le envió un mensaje a Otabek preguntándole si ya había llegado a Rusia y quejándose de que Mila era insaciablemente pesada respecto a él.

_Deeespaaacito, quiero respirar tu cuello despacito..._

El teléfono no se le había caído al hielo de casualidad. Y por milagro, tampoco terminó tirandolo a una de las ventanas.

—¡¿Qué tiene el mundo con esa asquerosa canción?! ¡Ni siquiera se entiende lo que dice, está en español!

—¡Pero también está en...!

— ¡¿Cómo demonios vas a patinar con eso?! 

— No sé. Solo sé que está de moda y que quiero patinarla. Por eso quería ver si Otabek podía, no sé... darle un toque diferente. 

—Pues búscate a otro, no pienso convencerlo de adaptar esa mierda de canción.

Yuri podía ser muy testarudo y cabeza hueca con las cosas que no le agradaban, así que bastante resignada, Mila decidió pasarle el tema a Otabek, esperando que preguntarle directamente fuese mas fácil.

El ruso, por otra parte, decidió alejarse de ella e intentar centrarse en su entrenamiento de una vez por todas, porque realmente no podía creer que la desgracia le persiguiera a todos lados que iba. Con desgracia, se refería a la tonta canción.

Sin embargo y como siempre, no pudo evitar pensar un poco en él. Otabek llegaba a Rusia ese día para unirse al circo que Viktor había traído a tierra rusa. Es decir, inclusive JJ estaba allí.

Y tuvo que nombrarle en su mente solo una vez les tenerle al lado jodiendo su paciencia.

— _Kitten_ , ¿un mal día?—comenzó, mientras patinaba a su alrededor, como un mosquito tratando de picar a su presa. Si bien ya no se llevaban tan mal gracias a la amistad que el canadiense y el kazajo tenían hace años, Yuri seguía sin desperdiciar las oportunidades para pelear con él.

—Lo era hasta que apareciste tú...—Jean se mostró impresionado y frenó en seco, justo en frente suyo. Antes de permitirle sonreír, continuó—... y lo terminaste de joder.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Solo levanto los hombros resignado a sus tratos especiales y continuó siguiéndole — Que malo eres conmigo. Y yo que venía deleitarte con mi asombrosa voz. 

Yuri sabia que Jean cantaba; todos lo sabían. Era como un aparato canadiense multifunción que sabía hacer de todo y encontraba tiempo para ello sin estresarse ni un poco. A lo lejos, pudo ver a Isabella cargando con el bebé de dos años que tuvieron luego de casarse.

—Hablando ya me das dolor de cabeza; imagina si te escucho cantar.

— Podemos probar; escucha— Yuri dejó de deslizarse y comenzó a hacer muecas de fastidio cruzándose de brazos— . Anda, Isabella siempre me dice que hago todo bien. Tú eres... bien sincero, así que no me mentiras. 

—Apúrate— él le sonrió bien feliz de salirse con la suya y Yuri casi se arrepiente de ceder a sus tonterías. De todas formas, sí se arrepintió luego.

_Oh, you are._ _My sunrise on the darkest day. Got me feelin' some kind of way. Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly. You fit me, tailor-made love, how you put it on. Got the only key, know how to turn it on. The way you nibble on my ear, the only words I wanna hear. Baby, take it slow so we can last long_

Yurio sintió un escalofrío pasarle por la columna. La letra no le sonaba de ningún lado pero el ritmo. El maldito ritmo.

—¿Qué mierda es eso? — Podía sentir como su cabeza comenzaba a doler por alterarse tantas veces en tan pocas horas. El día realmente acababa de empezar y él ya quería que se terminara.

— ¿Me dirás que no la conoces? Mila acaba de hacértelo escuchar.

—¿Ese tema tiene una versión en inglés? ¿Me tomas el pelo?— inquirió, apretando su botella de agua con fuerza. _No la mandes a volar, Yuri. Recuerda las clases de manejo de la ira._

—Claro que la tiene; _Justin Bieber_ la canta. He intentado cantarla en español pero aún estoy practicando.

No se gasto en responder. Se dio la vuelta, ignoró sus llamados y se deslizó hasta una parte de la pista para estar tranquilo. Odiaba a Jean, odiaba la canción. Odiaba a _Justin Bieber._ Odiaba el español y el inglés. Odiaba todo.

Hizo lo que debió hacer en un principio. Se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a entrenar ignorando a todos. Su paciencia había pasado el límite diario y sentía que le subiría la presión si escuchaba esa mierda de nuevo. Puso música clásica en su reproductor a todo volumen y se dispuso a practicar los saltos que le correspondían para su programa corto.

Entrenó por cinco horas casi sin parar. No se había dado un descanso en toda la tarde y Yakov estaba tan complacido como alterado.

Si bien le gustaba ese entusiasmo, era sabido que Yuri estaba siendo irresponsable. Si no paraba iba a terminar dándose un golpe crítico. Le obligó salir de la pista más de siete veces sin obtener la respuesta esperada. No fue hasta que Lilia llegó que acató la orden y salió del hielo. Se sentó en la banca de mal humor y no se quitó los audífonos. Se dispuso a quitarse los patines con cansancio y a intentar recuperar parte del oxígeno que aún le hacía falta.

Cuando terminó de ponerse sus zapatillas, sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro con la delicadeza de siempre. Se intentó serenar antes de quitarse los cascos de los oídos y mirar a la mujer que le tenía tanta paciencia.

—¿Tu amigo ya llego a Rusia?

Lilia adoraba a Otabek, le parecía un joven respetuoso, amable y muy interesante. Le gustaba que Yuri tuviera esas compañías. _Claro, si supiera._ La pregunta de la mujer le hizo recordar el mensaje que le había enviado al kazajo y se dispuso a verificar si le había respondido.

_"Llegué hace una hora, ¿vienes?"_

Sonriómas animado y luego se dispuso a responder afirmativamente. Ante esa sonrisa Lilia entendió y le dejo ir tranquilo.

Otabek se había mudado a Rusia hacía nada menos que seis meses. Rabia salido del país por el cumpleaños de su madre y luego de una larga semana, había vuelto. Yuri le había extrañado como si le hubiese faltado por mas tiempo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Él no era su primer amor en absoluto, pero sí el mas importante.

Así que bien contento con que iba a verle y todas sus desgracias terminarían, Yuri decidió ir por el transporte público esa vez, a menos hasta que consiguiera algo con lo cual movilizarse. El subterráneo siempre le había parecido un dolor en el trasero, pero de momento y con el día que llevaba, le parecía mejor idea que aguantar a Yakov en un viaje en auto.

Al subirse viajó parado, pero tuvo suerte de que no hubiese demasiada gente. Iba rememorando lo que llevaba puesto, pensando si estaba muy desaliñado para ir a la casa de su novio; cuando de lejos comenzó a sentir una canción. Parecía que estaba en la punta del vagón y cada vez se acercaba más, puesto que el sonido aumentaba. No la reconoció al principio.

Para su mala fortuna, no le tomó mucho tiempo escucharla más de cerca.

_Deeespaaacito, quiero respirar tu cuello despacito..._

No. Basta. A la mierda. El metro frenó y se escabulló ni bien la puerta se abrió. Le quedaban aún cinco estaciones para llegar. Pero al carajo; caminaría.

Y caminó; como nunca en su maldita vida. Le había pasado de todo, pero era irrelevante ponerse a recordarlo. Rabia tenido uno de los días mas insoportables posibles y quería olvidarse de ello cuanto antes.

Suspiró cansado una vez que llegó al piso correspondiente. Caminó sin fuerzas hasta la puerta que le tocaba y antes de poder siquiera tocar, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y el kazajo casi choca con él.

Tenía la chaqueta a medio poner y el teléfono apoyado en la oreja. Le miró confuso. A los segundos, sintió como su móvil comenzaba a sonar en su bolsillo.

— ...¿Me estabas llamando?

El mencionado suspiró aliviado al verle, al fin. Le abrazó de improvisto con fuerza mientras enterraba el rostro en su cabello.—Lo siento, me preocupé. Debiste haber llegado hace más de una hora, Yura. Llamé a tus entrenadores para saber si seguías entrenando y me dijeron que habías salido hace rato ya.

— Otabek, no soy un niño.

—Lo siento, soldado—se disculpó. Sabía que Yuri tendría problemas con Lilia y Yakov por no avisar nada y preocupar a todo el mundo —¿Qué ocurrió?

—¿Qué no ha ocurrido?— respondió superado por el cansancio. Entró al apartamento que ya sentía como suyo, colgó la mochila en el perchero y se estiró en el sofá.

El mayor cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Siempre hacía eso, dándole a entender que podía empezar a quejarse cuando quisiera; él le escucharía.

Solo necesitó cuatro segundos.

—¡Es que no se qué tiene esa cosa que le gusta a todo el mundo!— comenzó enojado—.¡Primero Lilia, luego Viktor y el cerdo, Mila y JJ!¡Estoy harto!

—¿Qué hizo Jean ahora?

— Ese tonto ha sido el peor de todos; se me ha puesto a cantar el tema ¡en inglés! Es decir no bastaba con una versión en español, ¡Hay una en inglés, Beka!

El moreno sonrió mientras le escuchaba maldecir al mundo y hacer gestos llenos de enojo.—Bueno... puedo poner un poco de música. Necesitas relajarte antes de que se te caiga el cabello.

Yuri le miró agradecido. Otabek y él tenían un gusto musical bastante parecido, así que supo que le encantaría lo que sea que fuese a poner. Sin más preámbulos, el Kazajo se acercó al equipo de música de la sala y puso la canción en un volumen moderadamente alto.

Y bueno, era el colmo. Yuri Plisetsky tuvo ganas de llorar y renunciar a la vida cuando pudo reconocer la maldita canción que le había perseguido durante los últimos dos meses.

Comenzó a negar repetidamente con la cabeza mientras le miraba dramáticamente agotado — No, por favo, Beka. No tú también... eres mi novio, quita esa basura.

Viendo que lo de Yuri no era mas que un capricho de testarudez, se acercó a él sin quitar la canción—Ven acá, Yura—le extendió la mano. Él le miró ceñudo desde donde estaba sentado y se cruzó de brazos. No fue hasta que le levantaron de la cintura que se dignó a dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

—Relájate, deja tu capricho y haz lo que yo— le tomó los brazos y los pasó alrededor de su cuello. Le vio enrojecer mientras apresaba su cintura suavemente con sus manos y sonrió.

La canción recién comenzaba, así que acercó su boca al oído del mas joven y comenzó susurrándole la letra con un adorable español que le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

 _Sí,_ s _abes que llevo un rato mirándote, tengo que bailar contigo hoy... vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome, muéstrame el camino que yo voy..._

El Kazajo le acariciaba la cintura, logrando que se destensara por completo y apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Sonrió triunfante. Amaba tener ese efecto en Yuri porque sabía que nadie más podía hacerlo.

_Tu , tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal, me voy acercando y voy armando el plan, solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso_

Se separó con suavidad del menor mientras cantaba esa estrofa y se quitó el buzo que comenzaba a estorbarle. Yuri se quedó sin habla al ver a Otabek con la musculosa más ajustada que vio en su vida y su sonrisa comenzó a formarse casi de inmediato. Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, el kazajo volvió a retomar la posición en la que estaba antes.

_Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal, todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más, esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro._

Otabek comenzó a notar que Yuri cedía de a poco. Agradecía haber estudiado en Estados Unidos un años entero y que Leo de la Iglesia le enseñara español básico durante el tiempo que había estado allí; ya que eso fue lo que terminó haciendo que tomara sus cursos online para perfeccionarse. Ahora mismo, sentía que todo ese desastre había valido la pena.

_Des-pa-cito quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oido, para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo.Des-pa-cito, quiero desnudarte a besos despacito, firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto, y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito._

Él comenzó a mover las caderas y las de Yuri, por inercia, se movieron al mismo compás.  
Subía las manos por su espalda pasándolas por debajo de su ropa, acariciando su piel mientras le escuchaba suspirar de gusto.

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo, que le enseñes a mi boca, tus lugares favoritos_   
  


_Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro, hasta provocar tus gritos, y que olvides tu apellido_

Estaba bien si Yuri no entendía eso, pero la manera en que su voz cambio al cantarle esa estrofa hizo que su vientre se agitara al mismo tiempo que se pegaba mas a él. A la vez, Yuri no podía evitar reir por momentos al escuchar el acento de Otabek oyéndose tan bonito en otro idioma.

_Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito, nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito, cuando tú me besas con esa destreza, veo que eres malicia con delicadeza_

Otabek apretó las caderas del ruso y lo acercó aún más a sí mismo, haciendo que se rozaran con una suavidad exasperante. La danza no era la gran cosa; Yuri jamás había bailado algo como eso antes y sabia que su novio tampoco. De todas formas, no era eso lo que estaba calentándole las orejas ni generándole consquilleos repentinos por donde él tocaba.

_Despacito quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oido, para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

_"Despacito"_ ¿qué significaba? Algo como lento... ¿no? No tenía idea. Suponía que en algún momento podría simplemente meterse en internet para quitarse la duda, pero ahora mismo, por mas que lo intentara, solo podía disfrutar la forma en que Otabek había logrado despertarle con tan solo unos movimientos sensuales de cadera y un acento bonito.

_Des-pa-cito, quiero desnudarte a besos despacito, firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto, y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_

Llegados a ese punto, Otabek intercalaba las palabras con suaves lamidas en el cuello o pequeños besos esparcidos hasta sus clavículas. No era su intención llegar a eso. Solo quería fastidiarle un rato por hacerle preocupar como un tonto minutos atrás, pero viendo la forma en que Yuri cedía el control y se movía de forma lenta mientras comenzaba a morder el lóbulo de su oreja, le hizo pensar que realmente había sido una buena idea.

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo, que le enseñes a mi boca, tus lugares favoritos_   
  


_Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro, hasta provocar tus gritos, y que olvides tu apellido_

Respiró el aroma de su cabello y se soltó de él, dándole la vuelta bruscamente y pegando la espalda a su pecho. Volvió a apretar sus caderas contra las suyas y le hizo saber como iba a terminar todo eso. Y a Yuri, no le desagradaba en lo mas mínimo. 

_Despacito, vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico, hasta que las olas griten Ay Bendito, para que mi sello se quede contigo_

Yuri no quiso seguir jugando con fuego. dejó de bailar y de dejarse llevar para terminar de saltarle a los labios como tanto había querido una semana entera. Pudo sentir que las comisuras de su novio se elevaban en una sonrisa preciosa y le beso con muchas mas ganas, dejando que la canción desapareciera entre las paredes de la habitación.

Al otro día, el mal humor del tornado ruso se había esfumado como si jamás hubiese existido. Patinaba con soltura, relajado, y hasta con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban allí.

Otabek le miraba casi sin pestañear, igual que siempre. Le parecía casi ilógico como luego de todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, Yuri podía deslizarse por todo el hielo y dar saltos como si no le doliese nada. Por su parte, Otabek prefería no sentarse hasta sentir que su cadera volvía a la normalidad.

—¡Hey, Otabek!

Se giró para ver a Viktor con un Yuuri siguiéndole de cerca.

—¿Qué hiciste con Yurio? Ayer casi tira una bomba en el lugar y hoy parece que le dieron lo que necesitaba—Viktor no era tonto. Estaba seguro de que sabía lo que esos dos tenían desde antes que siquiera formalizaran la relación.

— Solo tuvo un mal día ayer, eso es todo.

— ¿Un mal día? Si se puso así por una canción...

—Cállate— Yuri se les había acercado sin que se dieran cuenta al ver que quitaban la vista de Otabek de encima suyo—. Esa tonta canción ya no me molesta. 

—¿No? Que rápido cambiaste de opinión.

— Viktor, ya déjalo— mientras ellos dos daban su opinión respecto a que pudo haber pasado para que de un día al otro la opinión del mas terco de todos cambiara con tanta facilidad, Yuri se atrevió a dejar un beso en la mejilla de su kazajo favorito.

Otabek solo le devolvió y Yuri por dentro admitió, qué tal vez, la canción no era tan mala después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ya. Sí, me lo llevé a edición un momento porque esto era un desastre. Sigue siendo un desastre pero uno decente, al menos. Es uno de mis primeros escritos del fandom y sinceramente no le tengo tanto amor como el que ustedes le tienen; pero en vista a que me matarían si lo borrara, decidí editarlo y que al menos tuviese algo de más sentido.
> 
> Nada nuevo que agregar; espero que el cambio no les moleste tanto♥


End file.
